


Flip Zimmerman HC Collection

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Summary: A collection of Flip Zimmerman HCs to let you look into Flip's life in my ADCU.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman x Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Meeting Flip

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There's a mention of Sexual Assault

♡ You met Flip at a bar.

♡ After a long night at the station, Flip needed a beer and maybe someone to bring home for the night.

♡ You’d not been out in ages and this definitely was the night you were going to get over yourself and stop crying, stop hiding away with your tail tucked between your legs, and face the world of dating again.

♡ Flip bought you a drink because you have pretty eyes, could see em all the way at the end of the bar. You accepted because it seemed honest and nice enough.

♡ You two talked; and it was obvious Flip was flirting, until you mentioned that you didn’t want anything right now. That you’d just gotten your heart broken and you didn’t have the energy if he was just trying to get in your pants.

♡ Flip apologized, which is not something he usually does all willy nilly. Let’s start over, yeah? I’m Flip.

♡ You two talked until closing, just dumping out each and every secret you had bundled up, not anticipating on seeing the other again. The town wasn’t that small and you’d never seen him around before. You squeezed his arm as you left.

♡ When you were assaulted in your apartment a week later, left with blood on your thighs and tummy, a patch of your hair torn out of your head, and a bit of temporary vision damage, the same man from the bar was one of the detectives at your door to take your statement.

♡ He kept his distance for a long while, letting you heal and take things your own direction. But when you showed up at the station after a particularly long phone call with him, detailing exactly how you felt, he couldn’t help the smile he’d put on. You leaned up on your tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I couldn’t stay away any longer.” You whispered.


	2. Sundays with Flip

♡ Sunday Flip always had off. He woke up when the sun did, always made omelettes with cheese and a tall glass of milk for both of you. 

♡ He always woke you up to them in bed, with small kisses all over your face. You loved Sunday’s with him.

♡ You sat in bed and ate your breakfast, half naked from the night before. Flip sat beside you and ate his own. “You wanna do something today?” You would shake your head. It was your one day a week you had Flip’s attention unapologetically.

♡ You’d rather sit right here and enjoy the presence he emitted as he told you stories about everything he’s done that week. Flip would stop every few words to press kisses to your skin.

♡ He’d dance his fingers over your thigh, dipping it down between to feel the slick pooling there as he spoke. He knew the effect he had on you. You would nuzzle his cheek and he would roll over onto you, both laughing. 

♡ Both of you would whisper small i love you’s through your kisses and your breath would hitch when Flip canted your hips up, head dipping between them, and you realized that nothing was better than Sunday.


End file.
